What You Didn't Know
by readstar
Summary: Bella is a special 4 year old, she has powers, she ends up with the volturi, but how and why is she with them? This story has been adopted by Darkredblossomgodess
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ever wonder if you were not the only creature out there. That there were more than just human's on this planet. Well if you did you had a point, you're not the only one out there. Every day I wonder what it would be like to be normal. To not have these powers, to not have to kill to survive. My name is Isabella Swan, I'm everyone's worst nightmare and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It all started one night, it was July 18 1995. I was walking back to the hotel with my mother, we had just moved to Italy as my mother and father had gotten a divorce, my mother took me and we were on a plane to a small but popular town just by the Volterra city.

So we were walking back to the hotel, it was getting dark about 5:30PM, when a pale but very beautiful lady with strange red eyes walked up to us.

"Hello my name is Heidi, I was just wondering if you would like a free tour of the Volterra castle".

I looked up at my mum with pleading eyes, not bothering to look straight into Heidi's eyes, she looked to nice to be bad.

"Please mum could we, I've always wanted to see a real castle, and it's free to" I pleaded with my mother.

"Well I guess we could as long as it doesn't take too long" She said.

"YAY" I said jumping up and down _finally I get to see a real castle _I thought.

"Follow me" was all Heidi said.

We walked up to a group of about 20 people who were either talking to each other or looking around.

Heidi turned to face everyone "Follow me everyone" she said, she started walking toward a big black set of gates. She walked up to the guard booth and the gates opened.

Heidi kept walking with everyone following behind her. We walked up to a pair of big beautiful, heavy looking wooden doors that looked hard to open but Heidi just pushed them open with ease, starting the tour.

After about 20 minutes of the tour we arrived at another pair of heavy looking wooden doors.

"And this is the throne room" Heidi said pushing open the doors. Sitting in three throne's were three men, the middle throne held a very excited man with black hair and red eyes, the left throne held a board looking man with brown hair and red eyes and the right throne held a angry looking man with white hair, they all had pale skin like Heidi but theirs looked papery.

The man with black hair stood up "welcome to Volterra, I'm Aro these are my brother Marcus and Caius" he said point to the brown haired man then the white haired man. I heard the doors behind us close quietly I looked around the room and there were suddenly 12 other people in the room, all with pale skin, red hungry eyes and all very beautiful. I had a very bad feeling about this and when I get a bad feeling that's when you get worried. I started getting scared, I moved closer to my mother.

Then I looked straight into Aro's eyes and saw everything he ever saw thought or heard in all his life, and it was a really long life. It was scary I started shaking tugging on my mum's arm but she wouldn't look at me something that she normally always does when someone's not asking both of us something.

I looked around the room again, my power getting out of control, straight into everyone's eyes seeing what they have like I did with Aro. Then I heard Aro say "enjoy".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everything was in chaos, people were running around screaming. The vampires were grabbing people and drinking from them. My mother and I were just standing there frozen in shock watching as people were being killed around us.

I was shaken out of my shock when I heard my mother scream and she was ripped out of my grasp, I turned around just in time to see her lifeless body on the ground, I could feel tears running down my cheeks and felt my physical shield form a bubble around me. I looked at the vampire that had killed my mother, I looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't like killing people but he had to do it to survive, that's what I got from all the vampires in the room, none of them liked killing humans.

Everyone was dead around me apart from the vampires, I was just standing there looking at the vampire who killed my mother I could feel the sadness from his memories.

"Afton" I said, he turned to look at me with shocked eyes as he had turned away from my mother, he couldn't stand to look at her lifeless body it would just remind him of what he was. As he turned back to me and my mother's body, all the other vampires had come over to us.

"I know you didn't want to kill those people, all of you didn't" I said looking at every one of them. They all had sad faces. But one looked angry; it was a short girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders she looked around 14 or 15.

I suddenly felt someone trying to get through my mental shield, it power increasing, but it still didn't affect me.

"Jane trying to hurt me with your power isn't going to work unless I let it so just give up already" I said to the short girl with blond hair.

She looked shocked, "h-how did-d you know my n-name" she stuttered.

"I know everything" was all I said suppressing my giggles as I looked at her shocked face.

"What do you mean" Aro asked.

"what I said I know everything" I replied


End file.
